Love is Troublesome
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Rukia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Akankah Ichigo bisa mencegahnya? RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Troublesome**

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Hallo minna-san~

Ketemu lagi deh ama saya. Hehe.. Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun kepada Rukia!

*Sound FX: preeett*

Yaa walaupun udah telat tapi maklumlah semua orang pasti pernah telat =D (Reader: *ngelemparin kertas*)

Anyway nunggu busway, fic ini adalah fic yang author janjikan waktu ini. Dan fic ini author persembahkan untuk ke 8 orang yang beruntung –mereview tepatnya- di fic author! Dan mereka adalah...

*Sound FX: Jengjengjengjeeeeeng*

Mereka adalah **Bintang**; **Reina Rukii**; **Win3ter**; **curio cherry**; **NaruSaku LuffyNami IchiRuki**; **Rakha Matsuyama**; **Jee-eugene; **dan **Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow. **

Terima kasih sudah mereview dan merespon chapternya dengan baik. Author sampe ngefly lho... Hahaha... Mulai sekarang author di setiap event akan membuat cerita lepas. Entah one-shot, two-shoot, or three-shoot maybe? Itu terserah ama author. Tapi daripada pembaca gelisah karena penasaran ama ceritanya medingan langsung cekidot!

.

.

-o-

"Kuchiki-san, apakah Kuchiki-san menyukai Kurosaki-kun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat seorang gadis berambut hitam menyemburkan minuman yang sedang diminumnya. Untungnya, tidak ada korban yang terkena 'hujan lokal' tersebut. Rukia, nama gadis berambut hitam itu, segera mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

Ia sedang menghabiskan makan siangnya bersama Orihime, Tatsuki, dan Chizuru. Saat makan siang memang sering mereka habiskan untuk bergosip. Apalagi gossip pasangan baru "Orihime dan Uryuu" (jangan tereak!). Orihime hanya bisa tersipu malu sambil menceritakan kencan pertamanya bersama Uryuu. Namun, tanpa disangka sebuah pertanyaan yang melenceng dari topik mengarah kepada Rukia.

"Ahaha… kau bercanda ya, Chizuru.." Rukia mencoba untuk berakting.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia ingin menjawab tidak.. tapi... detak jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang disaat ia memikirkan Ichigo. Pipinya serasa memanas ketika ia bertatapan mata dengan Ichigo. Tetapi tidak mungkin ia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini kan? Rasa-rasa seperti ini hanya manusia yang bisa merasakannya. Ia adalah seorang shinigami. Walaupun ia adalah manusia pada awalnya, ia sudah mati sekarang. Dan tentu saja hatinya juga sudah pasti mati. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada Ichigo?

"Ihh.. aku tidak bercanda tau! Kuchiki-san suka Kurosaki-kun tidak? Kalian berdua kan dekat sekali." Ujar Chizuru membuyarkan pikiran Rukia.

"Um… itu.. aku dan Kurosaki-kun…" Kini semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku dan Kurosaki-kun hanya teman.. ahahaha…" Rukia tertawa dibuat-buat. Ia tidak memperhatikan Tatsuki, Orihime, dan Chizuru yang kecewa dengan jawaban Rukia. Namun, Orihime tahu kalau Rukia bohong.

"Oh.. begitu ya.. berarti kita tidak ada gosip baru dong.." ucap Chizuru kecewa.

Rukia, Orihime, dan Tatsuki hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah Chizuru. Namun, ketika semua orang tidak melihat, Rukia tersenyum sedih. Ia mengingat tentang kejadian semalam.

-o-

_"Kuberi kau waktu 2 hari untuk membereskan barang-barangmu di dunia. Dan setelah itu kau harus k__embali ke sini. Sudah terlalu lama kau tinggal di sana. Sekarang waktunya untuk kau kembali dan melupakan dunia ini selamanya." Ucap Byakuya sambil memandang Rukia tajam._

_"Baiklah, Nii-sama." Ucap Rukia dengan suara bergetar._

-o-

Tak lama kemudian, bel pun berbunyi. Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru dan Rukia segera merapikan makan mereka dan bergegas ke kelas. Namun, saat di tengah jalan seseorang menarik Rukia.

"Inoue? Ada apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Ano, Kuchiki-san, apakah jawabanmu tadi benar-benar-"

"Ya. Itu benar, Inoue." Rukia memasang tampang dingin.

"Apakah kau tidak menyukai Kurosaki-kun?"

"Tidak, Inoue. Ini kedua kalinya aku menjawab pertanyaan yang sama. Kami hanya teman. Aku adalah temannya, partnernya, tidak mungkin aku menyukainya."

"Te-tapi, aku tahu kalau kau bohong! Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja?"

"Inoue, aku adalah seorang shinigami. Aku hanya sementara tinggal di dunia ini. Ketika waktu dimana aku harus pergi untuk selama-lamanya tiba, aku harus melupakan hubunganku dengan semuanya. Cinta, teman, persahabatan. Jujur, ini akan sangat berat. Oleh karena itu, aku harus menjaga jarak dengan kalian semua. Supaya aku tidak jatuh lebih dalam. Aku sebagai seorang shinigami seharusnya tidak bisa merasakan hal seperti ini."

"Kau salah, Kuchiki-san. Shinigami bisa merasakan jatuh cinta. Bagaimana dengan kakakmu Byakuya? Dia menikah dengan kakakmu. Itu berarti ia jatuh cinta kan?"

"Walaupun aku menyukai Ichigo ataupun aku membencinya... hubungan ini tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan dengan baik. Dunia kami terlalu berbeda. Bagiku, cinta, teman, persahabatan... itu tidak ada apa-apanya hanya sebuah masalah." Rukia pun berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Jadi, kau hanya akan menunggu waktumu untuk pergi? Lalu apa gunanya kami semua? Apa gunanya kami menolongmu saat kau akan dieksekusi?" tanya Inoue.

Rukia memutar badannya dan tersenyum sinis. "Lalu kenapa kau datang menolongku? Aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu." Perkataan Rukia membuat Orihime diam sejenak.

"Ini semua karena Kurosaki-kun! Kau tidak tahu betapa besarnya rasa sayang Kurosaki-kun kepadamu. Ia bertarung dengan semua komandan di Soul Society hanya untuk menolongmu. Ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menolongmu! Ia sangat membutuhkanmu! Hanya kau yang bisa mengerti tentang dirinya!"

"Sudah cukup, Inoue!" teriak Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu itu! Sudah cukup!" ujar Rukia sambil berlari. Meninggalkan Inoue yang terdiam. Namun, Rukia tidak menyadari kalau seseorang sudah mendengar perkataannya.

TBC

Wahh... gomen nih kalau pendek. Maklumlah...

Kira-kira siapa ya yang ngedengerin? Kira-kira siapa? (Reader: Kok nanya balik?-_-) Nah yang bisa menebak author kasih hadiah. Hadiahnya adalah foto author..! (Reader: *muntah*)

Hohoho jangan begitu dong *pundung* author cuma becanda. Hadiahnya one-shot sesuai permintaan dan akan segera dikerjakan. Gak kayak request yang masih numpuk dibelakang hehe. Tapi hanya berlaku untuk 1 orang yang berhasil mereview pertama dengan jawaban yang tepat. Jadi, pikirkan baik-baik. Dan kalau bisa jangan anonymous ya tapi gak papa sih. :P

Jujur, author pengen banget waktu itu publishnya tanggal 14. Tetapi sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa author. Apakah itu?

*Sound FX: Jengjengjengjeeeeeng*

(**Ichigo**: Ribet amat sih pake sound epek segala. Kan capek bacanya.| **Author**: Halah.. kan mata lo doang yang capek, lah gua capek otak, mata, pikiran,-| **Ichigo**: Ok ok lanjut. Dasar author sarap! Lagi sakit bukannya istirahat malah bikin fanfic. Ke laut aja lu! | **Author**: Apa kamu bilang? *nodong Kenpachi* | **Kenpachi: **Ichigo! Ayo main denganku! | **Ichigo**: Ti-tidak, makasih.. *nelen ludah*)

Alasan author telat ngepublish adalah karena author mendadak. Ingat! MENDADAK sakit. Mau tahu apa sakitnya? Sakit CACAR AIR! *curcol mode on* Tau kan sakit cacar air? Sakit yang menyebabkan kepala, badan, kaki, tangan, semuanya dipenuhi oleh bentol-bentol gak jelas yang ada isinya dan gatal. Author ampe tobat deh gatelnya.

Kejadian itu dimulai hari Rabu. Hari Rabu adalah masa berjayanya author karena guru author yg nyebelin BEGETE gak ada. Dari istirahat ampe istirahat pelajaran kosong! HOREEE! Dan emang lagi apes kali ya :P .. karena di hari sebelumnya author suka lembur nih author jadi pusing. Dan di akhir pelajaran menyebabkan author panas. Pulang-pulang author masih gak papa, masih makan better dll. Eh besoknya pala author berat banget coy. Serasa melayang. Mana kamar author di atas jadi pas turun kayak gmn gitu. Dan ternyata adeknya author kena cacar eh siangnya author kena juga. Ngenes deh.. ckckck.. sekarang aja sambil ngetik gini *udah sembuh ceritanya* masih banyak totol2. Apalagi kalo ngeliat muka author.. kayak ngeliat Angelina Jolie wkwkwk becanda. Pokoknya serem deh. Author aja trauma ngeliat kaca dengan muka yang seperti ini hikshiks...

Dan akhirnya jadi juga fic ini belum tamat sih (belum nemu inspirasi) tapi silahkan direview. =D Segala kritik, komentar, saya terima pujian apalagi hohoho *narsis* btw, kenapa ketawa author kayak sinterklas gini dah? Pokoknya review~

Buat yang baca dan review : Terima kasih.

Buat yang baca tapi gak review : Review

Buat yang gak baca tapi review : Terima kasih.

Buat yang gak baca dan gak review : Ya.. itu pilihanmu.

(ngopi dari senpai hihi)


	2. Pengumuman

PENGUMUMAN

*celingak-celinguk* Konnichiwa, minna-san…

Gomen kalau ini bukan chapter selanjutnya... *sujud depan reader*

Pertama, saya akan menjelaskan kenapa saya membuat pengumuman ini. Alasannya adalah karena saya tidak bisa update untuk 2 minggu ke depan, bisa kurang bisa lebih. Kenapa? Seperti yang sudah saya ceritakan di cerita "Love is Troublesome" (cerita author yg merana -_-)

Nah karena itu author musti mengejar ketinggalan karena mulai senin besok UH1. Jadi, author gak bisa update dan menulis cerita dulu tapi kalo baca sih bisa hehehe.. Pengumuman ini berlaku untuk semua cerita termasuk maid-sama. Jadi, jangan menganggap author gak adil yak. Trus pas author baca lagi cerita "Jadi Cowok?" ternyata author ada kesalahan teknis di situ dan author bingung ngejelasin ke reader yang nanya. Author akan senang sekali jika ada reader yang mau membantu author. Add msnnya author aja ya kalau mau bantuin = andira _ wulandari hotmail. com (spasinya ilangin)

Segitu aja pengumumannya. Sekali lagi maaf ya minna-san.

Wassalam.

Buat yang baca dan review : Terima kasih.

Buat yang baca tapi gak review : Review

Buat yang gak baca tapi review : Terima kasih.

Buat yang gak baca dan gak review : Ya.. itu pilihanmu.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Sampe author botak juga gak bakal bikin Bleach.

Love is Troublesome

Chapter 2

.

.

Hello minna-san~! Akhirnya, author bisa update juga hehe.. *ditimpuk batu* (Reader: Cengar cengir aja lu) Maaf ya author updatenya telat… Jadi, daripada author banyak bacot + ngeles tingkat satpol PP mendingan langsung cekidot!

~ Chapter 2 ~

.

.

-o-

Setelah berbicara dengan Orihime, Rukia tidak pergi ke kelas. Melainkan ia pergi ke taman di dekat danau. Di sana ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Byakuya kemarin malam.

.

.

-o-

Flashback

_Sore itu Rukia dan Ichigo baru saja selesai bertarung dengan hollow. Hanya hollow biasa, mengalahkannya hanya butuh waktu 5 menit. Ketika mereka akan kembali ke g__igai mereka, tiba-tiba Renji datang._

_"Hey, Rukia!"_

_"Ada apa, Renji?"_

_"Kuchiki-taichou ingin berbicara denganmu. Pergilah ke Soul Society. Katanya penting."_

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong awasi dia ya." Ucap Rukia sambil menunjuk kea rah Ichigo._

_"Hey, apa maksudmu? Memangnya aku bayi pakai diawasi segala? Atau matamu sudah rabun ya, _midget_?" ucap Ichigo kesal._

_Ucapan Ichigo ternyata membuatnya memperoleh sebuah tendangan di perutnya. _

_"JERUK BAKA! Renji! Pokoknya awasi dia! Jangan sampai ia melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh, jika tidak aku akan menghabisinya setelah aku kembali nanti." Ujar Rukia lalu ia pun pergi._

_"Midget sialan!" rintih Ichigo kesal. Dan tentunya ia melihat kondisi dulu apakah Rukia sudah pergi jauh atau tidak jika tidak ingin kena bogem mentah lagi._

_"Sabar ya kakak.. Mendingan kita jalan-jalan trus beli pisang goreng~" ajak Renji dengan mata berbinar-binar._

_Ichigo sweatdrop._

_Daripada dia eneg ngeliat Renji yang bikin puppy eyes mendingan dia kabulkan sajalah permintaan babon *ditampol Renji* jadi-jadian itu._

_-o-_

_"Kuchiki-taichou, Rukia-san sudah menunggu di luar."_

_"Suruh dia masuk." Perintah Byakuya._

_Rukia pun masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Byakuya. Tidak lupa, ia membungkuk hormat sebelum mendekati meja kerja Byakuya._

_"Konnichiwa, Nii-sama."_

_"Duduk." Perintah Byakuya dingin._

_Setelah Rukia duduk, Byakuya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah 5 menit terjadi aksi diam-diaman, Rukia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Byakuya._

_"Ada masalah apa, Nii-sama?"_

_"Aku ingin kau segera meninggalkan Karakura." Ucap Byakuya._

_Mata Rukia terbuka lebar setelah mendengar ucapan Byakuya._

_"A-apa? Apa maksudnya, Nii-sama?"_

_"Aku kira aku sudah mengucapkannya dengan jelas." Sahut Byakuya dingin._

Meninggalkan Karakura? Berarti aku harus meninggalkan teman-teman... Yuzu.. Karin... Kurosaki-san... dan ... Ichigo..? Aku... aku tidak bisa... _pikir Rukia dalam hati._

_Byakuya yang bisa membaca pikiran Rukia, menghela napas. Ia tahu Rukia menyukai Ichigo, bocah ryoka itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkannya karena dunia mereka berbeda. Hal ini tentu saja dilarang oleh Soul Society. Dan tentu saja akan mempermalukan nama besar keluarga Kuchiki jika hal itu terjadi. _

_"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut? Apakah kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya yang benar-benar tepat sasaran._

_"..."_

_"Ternyata memang benar. Ingatlah Rukia, dunia kalian sangatlah berbeda. Kau sudah mati dan ia masih hidup. Terlebih lagi kau adalah pewaris keluarga Kuchiki. Tentu akan mempermalukan keluarga besar kita."_

_"Ta-tapi.."_

_"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Byakuya memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kuberi kau waktu 2 hari untuk membereskan barang-barangmu di dunia. Dan setelah itu kau harus kembali ke sini. Sudah terlalu lama kau tinggal di sana. Sekarang waktunya untuk kau kembali dan melupakan dunia ini selamanya." Ucap Byakuya sambil memandang Rukia tajam._

_"Baiklah, Nii-sama." Ucap Rukia dengan suara bergetar. _

_Sungguh ia ingin sekali menangis rasanya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan keluar. Ketika ia sampai di kamarnya, ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia duduk merosot bersandar di pintu. _

_Ia bingung bagaimana caranya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada semuanya. Apalagi kalau ia harus mengucapkannya kepada Ichigo. Mengingat ia harus meninggalkan Ichigo, air matanya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Tumpahlah semua air matanya, mengalir deras di pipinya bagaikan hujan. Ia tidak akan bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya karena..._

_Karena Rukia mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo..._

_End of Flashback._

TBC

Gomen nih ending di chap ini maksa kayak gak afdol (bener gak sih tulisannya?) gitu. Dan bener deh author mohon maaf banget karena updatenya telat (ngeles tingkat PNS). Tau lah minggu ini author lagi banyak ulangan harian dan ada yg gatot. Author jadi gigit2 jari kalo ngeliat soalnya #curcol.

Ok, sekedar ngasih tau klo Maid-sama Cc sudah diresmikan...! Temanya adalah love, bitterness, dan sweetness! Silahkan bergabung di fandom sebelah...

Balasan review di chap sebelumnya

Buat **Reiji Mitsurugi**, Gomen ya updatenya telat dan terima kasih atas pujiannya hehe.. jangan lupa untuk review lagi. =D

Nah buat **Wi3nter**, makasih ya sudah berbaik hati dan rajin ngereview fic saya yang masih abal ini jadi terharu hikshiks *lebay* Kenapa harus TBC? Karena saya lagi males dan kebetulan hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan sewaktu sakit cacar huahahaha *dilempar genteng* Oh ya, jawaban Wi3nter bener! Selamat! Anda boleh ngerequest fic IchiRuki! Requestnya boleh di DM, FB, Twitter, review apa aja deh boleh hehe.. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan anda dan jangan lupa review lagi..

Trus buat **Arum, **gomen kegemaran author yg suka menumpuk fic hehe *digebukin reader* Author gak boleh tidur sebelum cerita-ceritanya belum selesai? Wah, bisa-bisa author dihajar ama ortu trus laptopnya disita trus author gak bisa dong ngebikin fic (ngeles tingkat jayus) ok deh stop ngelesnya. Beribu-ribu maaf author ucapkan tapi jangan lupa review lagi ya...

Buat yg baru ngereview nih.. **De Alice Kurosaki, **gak papa baru review sekarang asalkan review terus yah.. gomen updatenya telat dan mind to review again?

Buat **Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow, **selamat! Sering-sering aja review siapa tahu anda bisa saya masukkan di fic saya selanjutnya #promosi hehe mind to review?

**Nana naa, **dengan berat hati (kurang lebih 5 kilo) saya ucapkan selamat karena tebakan anda benar tapi maaf sudah ada yang duluan. Gomen ya.. mungkin di lain kesempatan dan mind to review again?

Buat **Ruki Upain Jeruk, **Daku update sesuai request tapi telat hehe... mind to review again?

Ini dia pereview kesayangan author selain **Wi3nter** ! Dia adalah **Kyucchi **! Sebenernya tebakannya udah bener sih tapi udah direbut **Wi3nter** tuh. Tenang masih ada fanfic lain yang sudah menunggu dan terima kasih sudah review.

Terakhir dari **Reina Rukii**, seneng banget deh author kalau ada ceritanya author susah ditebak hehe.. tentang fic yang sederhana, mohon maklumlah umur yg masih di bawah 15 tahun belum bisa membuat fic yg sebagus senpai2 punya. Bahasanya masih sederhana. Kegemaran author adalah membuat para reader menjadi arwah gentayangan. Cerita ini tentang cerita percintaan antara shinigami dan manusia yang tidak direstui oleh sang kakak dari pihak shinigami. Sebenernya author juga bingung ngejelasinnya kayak gimana seperti kata guru author (guest star: Bu Sulis) "susah menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiran saya kepada anda semua karena belum tentu dia berpikir seperti itu."

Lalu terima kasih sudah mereview kakak, adik, nenek, kakek, ibu, bapak, semua yang ada di sini. Author mau bilang terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dan minta maaf juga yang sebesar-besarnya karena telat update. Doakan saja semoga daya khayal author dipermudah keluarnya. Aminnn... Segala kritik, komentar, saya terima pujian apalagi hehehe

Buat yang baca dan review : Terima kasih banyak.

Buat yang baca tapi gak review : Review please!

Buat yang gak baca tapi review : Terima kasih.

Buat yang gak baca dan gak review : Ya.. itu pilihanmu.

(ngopi dari senpai hihi)

See you in the next chapter or in the other story... ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, sampe author masuk tanah juga gak bakal deh.

Love is Troublesome – Chapter 3

Hello… minna-san… Di awal bulan Maret ini ada kabar menggembirakan~ *nyengir kuda* (reader: apa deh) Mau tau? Kabarnya adalah... buku ke 9 My Sweet Kaicho udah keluar! Bisa bayanginkan gimana girangnya author? Huahahaha… di Gramedia author ampe loncat-loncat gak jelas dan suara author ampe abis gara2 teriak saking girangnya, itu belum lagi kalo denger super junior atau UKISS mau ke sini. Ndak bisa ngebayangin gimana girangnya. Ckckck.. okelah marilah kita cekidot!

~Chapter 3~

.

.

-o-

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye tengah duduk di depan sebuah kuburan. Ia hanya duduk mematung di depan kuburan itu. Bisa terbaca oleh matanya tulisan di kuburan itu.

_Beloved wife, daughter, __sister.._

_Kurosaki Masaki_

_19** - 19**_

"Ibu... ini aku..." ucap Ichigo sambil mengelus batu nisan di depannya.

"Maaf... sudah lama aku tidak datang mengunjungimu... belakangan ini aku agak sibuk... Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini.."

"I-ibu... apakah kau tahu tentang gadis yang berambut hitam itu?"

"Dia... adalah seorang gadis yang keras kepala, suka mengatur, suka memukulku, pendek..." Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tetapi walaupun begitu... ia memiliki mata yang sangat indah... ia memiliki mata violet... cantik sekali.." ucap Ichigo lagi sambil membayangkan wajahnya.

"Bisa dibilang aku menyukai sudah lama... aku mulai menyukainya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.."

"Bisa dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama... ya.. aku rasa begitu..."

"Tetapi... sesuatu menyadarkanku.." ucap Ichigo saat mengingat kejadian di sekolah. Saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Rukia dengan Inoue. Masih teringat jelas juga olehnya kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia ingin untuk dengar.

_"Walaupun aku menyukai Ichigo ataupun aku membencinya... hubungan ini tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan dengan baik. Dunia kami terlalu berbeda. Bagiku, cinta, teman, persahabatan... itu tidak ada apa-apanya hanya sebuah masalah."_

Betapa hancurnya hati Ichigo saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Jadi, beginikah selama ini Rukia menanggapinya? Setelah sekian banyak pengalaman yang mereka berdua lewati, sekian banyak kenangan yang sudah dilewati... semua ini tidak ada apa-apanya?

Tes..

Tidak sengaja air mata Ichigo menetes ke permukaan tanah.

"Waktu itu... aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya. Ia mengatakan kalau kami sangat berbeda. Kami tidak akan bisa bersatu karena kami begitu berbeda. Dunia kami, usia kami.. begitu banyak kesenjangan di antara kami. Tapi apakah hal itu bisa mengalahkan sebuah perasaan?" tanya Ichigo sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Ibu... apakah... pilihanku salah?"

-o-

_Kamar Kurosaki Ichigo_

Sinar mentari sudah mulai menghilang di ufuk barat. Bergantikan dengan cahaya bulan dan bintang. Suasana malam yang sangat indah. Ketika orang-orang sedang mengagumi betapa indahnya malam ini, berbeda dengan Rukia.

Rukia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia memasukkan satu per satu barangnya ke dalam tas. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah ini sekarang. Sehingga keesokan harinya ia tidak berat untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Ia memasukkan boneka chappynya lalu buku sketsa gambarnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah foto terjatuh di depannya. Diraihnya foto itu dan dilihatnya. Itu adalah foto dirinya bersama Ichigo. Foto itu diambil saat piknik keluarga. Waktu itu, Isshin memaksa Ichigo untuk berfoto dengan Rukia. Walaupun Ichigo sempat menolak, akhirnya ia setuju untuk berfoto dengan Rukia.

Isshin menyuruh Rukia duduk di samping Ichigo dan ia juga menyuruh Ichigo untuk merangkul bahu Rukia. Wajah Rukia sempat merona merah saat Ichigo merangkul bahunya. Sementara Ichigo tetap memasang _poker face_. Foto pun diambil dan langsung jadi. Rukia menyimpannya untuk kenang-kenangan.

_Ternyata benar akan menjadi kenang-kenangan.. _pikir Rukia.

Rukia mengelus bagian muka Ichigo di foto itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ichigo adalah segala-galanya baginya. Laki-laki yang ia pertama kali percaya... yang pernah menyelamatkannya... Begitu banyak kenangan yang sudah terukir di antara mereka. Namun, begitu mengingat kalau ia akan meninggalkannya, Rukia menjadi sedih. Air matanya ingin sekali keluar tapi ia tetap menahannya. Seorang Kuchiki tidak boleh meneteskan air mata. Rukia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan segera memasukkan lagi barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Suasana kediaman Kurosaki sudah sunyi senyap. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tertidur lelap. Terkecuali Rukia. Rukia masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mengecek hpnya dan mendapati kalau sudah waktunya ia pergi. Pelan-pelan, ia membuka pintu lemari Ichigo. Ichigo masih tertidur lelap. Lalu ia turunkan kakinya satu per satu dan mengambil tas ranselnya. Ia berjinjit ke arah Ichigo dan duduk bertumpu di ujung kasur Ichigo.

Ia pandangi wajah tampan itu untuk beberapa saat. Tangan kecilnya mencoba mengelus pelan rambut pemuda itu. Halus. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, ia mencoba untuk berbicara.

"I-Ichigo.."

Hening.

"Kau enak sekali ya bisa tidur nyenyak. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang memikirkan tentang banyak hal beberapa hari ini. Mungkin kalau kau bangun, kau akan bertanya kepadaku tentang apa yang kupikirkan..." Rukia terdiam sejenak.

"Yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang ini adalah cara untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu. Itu adalah hal yang tersulit yang harus aku lakukan. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku kalau hari ini akan datang." Ucap Rukia sedih.

"Ini semua karena aku merasa sangat nyaman tinggal disini. Aku mempunyai banyak teman dan bisa kubilang keluarga. Jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan keluarga Kuchiki. Tinggal bersama keluargamu memang benar-benar menyenangkan, Ichigo." Mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu... Hidup itu kadang-kadang mengangkat kita setinggi mungkin namun kadang-kadang ia juga akan menghempaskanmu ke bawah dengan keras. Saat aku menganggap dirimu yang paling ku inginkan, ternyata kau juga adalah seseorang yang tidak boleh kudapatkan." Rukia menarik napas panjang.

"Untuk sekarang saja... saat ini... aku ingin melupakan tentang masa laluku, latar belakangku.. untuk mengaku... kalau aku mencintaimu... Kurosaki Ichigo..." Air mata Rukia jatuh seketika. Mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Tidak peduli jika Ichigo akan bangun. Namun Rukia sadar kalau Ichigo tidak boleh bangun. Itu akan menyebabkan perpisahan ini semakin susah.

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu sekarang. Karena aku mencintaimu aku harus. Kau harus hidup bahagia. Setelah lulus SMA, kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu, setelah lulus kau akan jadi dokter dan kau akan mempunyai keluarga. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu.. tanpa aku.."

Tak ingin berlama-lama lagi, Rukia segera mencium kening Ichigo untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Sebelum pergi, Rukia memandang kamar Ichigo sekali lagi dan Ichigo tentu saja. "Selamat tinggal... Ichigo..."

TBC

Widih, makin sedih aja nih kayaknya... *geleng2 kepala* Setuju gak? Oh ya sekedar info, ada kata-kata di sin yang agak meniru boleh bilang menjiplak dari sebuah novel. Kalau tahu novelnya, pasti tahu. Oh ya, nanti kalau sempet ke sini (http: /www. / u/ 2680169/ Maid_sama_Championship_Cup) jangan lupa buang spasinya. Vote cerita The Best Gift Ever ya…. #promosi :P Arigatou….


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****Bleach**

**Pairing: IchiRuki forever!**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/**

**Rated: K+**

**.**

**.**

**Love is Troublesome – Chapter 4**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Ichigo, Rukia segera melompat keluar jendela. Angin berhembus kencang seakan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Rukia. Rukia mendarat di depan pintu klinik itu dan memandangi pintu itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.. berusaha untuk mengenang kenangannya bersama Ichigo di rumah itu, dijadikan anak adopsi oleh Isshin, lalu menghabiskan Natal bersama, dan perang bola salju dan menonton film bersama... benar-benar terasa seperti keluarga.

Jika ia bisa... hanya sekali ini saja... ia ingin sekali untuk hidup sebagai manusia biasa bersama keluarga Kurosaki. Namun kali ini takdir tidak berpihak kepadanya... ia harus berpisah dengan keluarga Kurosaki untuk selama-lamanya.

Saat Rukia akan berbalik tiba-tiba pintu klinik terbuka...

"Rukia-chan?" Terdengar suara Isshin dari balik pintu.

Rukia tidak jadi berbalik dan tetap berdiri di situ seperti patung. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Akhirnya pintu pun dibuka lebih lebar dan menampakkan Isshin yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia tidak tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang biasa dipasangnya melainkan tersenyum seperti seorang ayah yang sebenarnya. Rukia menunduk hormat kepadanya.

"Rukia-chan, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

-o-

.

.

Rukia dan Isshin duduk di bangku taman. Rukia duduk agak menjauh dari Isshin dengan kepala menunduk dan tangannya memeluk tas ransel yang berada di pangkuannya. Sementara Isshin duduk sambil bersandar di bangku dan menatap ke arah langit. Rukia sedikit bingung harus bicara apa kepada Isshin. Tetapi ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara.

"Kurosaki-san, a-aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku..."

"Benarkah? Apakah kakakmu sudah sehat?" tanya Isshin.

"Iya, mereka sudah kembali sehat. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan kakakku, ia mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya aku tinggal bersamanya. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku tinggal di sini."

"Sama-sama. Ne Rukia-chan, apakah kakakmu orang yang baik?"

"Ya, Nii-sama adalah kakak yang paling baik yang pernah aku punya," jawab Rukia bohong.

"Kalian akan tinggal dimana?"

"Kami akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Ah benarkah.. apakah kau sudah pamit kepada Ichigo?"

"Ya."

Rukia tidak sanggup untuk berbohong lagi kepada Isshin.

"Kurosaki-san, maafkan aku sudah menyimpan rahasia ini kepadamu. S-sebenarnya aku adalah seorang shinigami. Aku tinggal di Soul Society bersama Nii-sama membasmi hollow. Dan–"

"Aku sudah tahu."

Mata Rukia terbuka lebar.

"A-pa? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah Ichigo cerita kepadamu, Kurosaki-san?"

"Tidak, ia tidak cerita."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa?"

Isshin menatap Rukia dan tersenyum.

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu, Rukia-chan. Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang shinigami. Aku adalah mantan kapten divisi 3."

"B-benarkah?"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Ichigo, Karin, dan Yuzu tidak mengetahui ini."

"Bagaimana dengan istri anda?"

"Istriku, Masaki, adalah seorang shinigami juga. Tetapi ia berhenti menjadi shinigami atau terpaksa berhenti karena kehilangan kekuatannya saat melahirkan Ichigo. Karena reiatsuku dan reaitsu Masaki sangat kuat, menyebabkan anak kami, Ichigo mempunyai reaitsu yang kuat juga. Ia pun mengambil kekuataan Masaki."

Isshin menghela napas dan memandangi bulan.

"Karena itu, aku dan Masaki bersama Ichigo memutuskan untuk tinggal di dunia ini. Di sini, aku bekerja menjadi dokter namun aku tetap menjadi shinigami membasmi hollow yang datang ke Karakura."

"Kalau begitu mengapa anda merahasiakannya?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin anak-anakku menjadi shinigami setelah kejadian mendiang istriku, Masaki dibunuh hollow."

"Saat itu Ichigo masih sangat muda, sementara reiatsunya semakin kuat. Itu mengundang banyak hollow untuk mengancam nyawa anakku. Termasuk Grand Fisher. Saat itu terjadi aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini dan aku terlambat. Aku terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Masaki."

"Sejak saat itu juga Ichigo terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Masaki. Aku sempat putus asa memikirkannya. Aku pun mulai bersikap konyol agar ia sedikit terhibur. Aku juga sering mengajaknya berkelahi supaya ia kuat. Ia memang sedikit berubah tetapi ia masih menyalahkan dirinya."

"Namun ia benar-benar berubah saat kau datang ke dalam kehidupannya, Rukia-chan..."

"Sejak kedatanganmu, ia lebih bertanggung jawab, mandiri, dan lebih sering tersenyum. Aku sudah tahu itu dari awal."

"Dan aku tahu kalau anakku mencintaimu, Rukia-chan..."

Rukia duduk terpaku sejenak. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Isshin.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

"Itu benar, Rukia-chan. Kau mencintainya juga, bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmu, Rukia-chan. Nah, sebagai ayahnya aku minta tolong, jangan tinggalkan Ichigo."

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa. Nii-sama sudah memutuskannya. Aku harus segera kembali ke Soul Society untuk selama-lamanya."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau memanggilku ayah untuk kali ini saja?"

Isshin memandang Rukia dengan penuh harap. Tangan Isshin memegang tangan Rukia dengan penuh kehangatan seorang ayah. Seorang sosok ayah yang tidak pernah Rukia rasakan. Mulut Rukia pun tergerak dan berkata, "Ayah.." Air mata Rukia segera menggenang dan mulai menetes. Rukia cepat-cepat menghapusnya.

"Tidak apa-apa... menangislah..."

Rukia pun menangis di hadapan Isshin. Ia benar-benar menangis di depannya. Baru kali ini ia menangis di depan orang. Selama ini ia selalu menangis sendirian. Bahkan saat masih tinggal di Rukongai, ia selalu menangis sendirian tanpa diketahu Renji. Namun, saat bersama Kurosaki, ia benar-benar hidup seperti seorang manusia. Saling berbagi rasa suka maupun duka. Ia benar-benar berterimakasih kepada Ichigo.

Setelah tangisannya mereda, Rukia segera berdiri.

"Kurosaki-san, tolong jangan beritahu Ichigo mengenai ini. Aku tidak ingin ia terluka."

"Kalau itu maumu... aku tidak akan memberitahunya.."

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-san... Selamat tinggal..."

Dan Rukia pun menghilang dari hadapan Isshin.

TBC

Gomenasai... *sujud depan reader* kalau saya bikin bersambung lagi hehe... biar pas 5 chapter, endingnya ada di chapter selanjutnya. Semoga para reader tidak berniat untuk membunuh saya karena membuat ini bersambung lagi... *nyembah2 reader*

Ok balasan chapter sebelumnya

**Anezakibeech**: Iya nih maaf ya cuma sampai segini. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini =)

**Shirayuki Nee**: Iya makin hurt aja tapi pas kana ma genrenya? Semoga anda puas dengan chapter ini…

**Kokota: **Gak papa kok baru ngereview, yang penting nanti review lagi ya?

**Wi3nter: **Anda benar makin ke sini makin hurt aja. Pengennya sih begitu, si Ichi bangun tapi sayang skenarionya lain hehe.. review lagi ya..

**Reina Rukii: **Gomen Reina-chan… sudah membuat anda menangis *nyodorin tisu* semoga anda tidak menangis lagi baca chapter ini.

Semuanya terima kasih sudah mereview. Semoga chapter ini tidak membingungkan anda*bungkuk2*

Ja ne!

Outer


	6. Final chapter

Author persembahkan chapter ini kepada **Reina Rukii** yang baru berulang tahun 2 hari yang lalu, para readers, reviewers, dan anda yang sedang membaca chapter terakhir ini.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach**

**Pairing: IchiRuki forever!**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/**

**Rated: K+**

**.**

**.**

**Love is Troublesome – Chapter ****5 (Final Chapter)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Kuchiki Byakuya tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil memandangi foto mendiang istrinya, Kuchiki Hisana. Seringkali ia lakukan kebiasaan itu jika ia sedang dilanda masalah. Ia memandangi foto itu cukup lama. Dielusnya permukaan foto itu dengan perlahan, seakan menggambarkan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Sungguh berat rasanya mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan itu. Byakuya masih ingat kata-kata terakhir mendiang istrinya sebelum ia meninggal.

**.**

**.**

**-o-**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

"_Byakuya… rawatlah Rukia seperti merawat adikmu sendiri, jaga dia baik-baik," ucap Hisana lirih. _

"_Berjanjilah padaku untuk mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku ini..." Hisana menatap kedua mata Byakuya. _

_Byakuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun Hisana bisa melihat sorot mata Byakuya yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran._

_Hisana menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya yang pucat. "Suatu hari, ia akan jatuh cinta dengan seorang laki-laki yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai. Namun, biarkanlah ia karena ia pasti akan bahagia bersama laki-laki itu. Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak melarangnya, tidak peduli apa kata para tetua.."_

_Untuk sesaat Byakuya tampak ragu, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji."_

_Hisana merasakan waktunya sudah tiba. Ia mengencangkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Byakuya dan mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya,_

"_A…ku.. san-ga-t m-me..ncintai..mu… By-akuya…"_

_Byakuya menatap hampa tangan mereka berdua. Pegangan Hisana yang tadinya mengencang kini mulai melemas di tangannya. Dilihatnya wajah Hisana, kedua matanya sudah menutup. Ia terlihat seperti sedang tidur. Senyum masih terukir di wajahnya yang kini mulai pucat. _

_Melihat kondisi istrinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, membuat Byakuya sadar arti dari sebuah kehilangan. Isak tangisnya ia tahan sekuat tenaga, berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa. _

"Seorang Kuchiki tidak boleh menangis," _perkataan kakeknya itu terus ia ingat hingga sekarang. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan kesedihannya. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan, suara isakan tangis pun mulai terdengar._

_Para pelayan tidak ada yang berani untuk masuk. Mereka hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu dan menyaksikan majikan mereka dengan tatapan iba. Tidak ada yang menyangka, seorang Kuchiki Byakuya, laki-laki paling dingin nomor 1 di Soul Society, juga bisa menitikkan air mata._

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

Byakuya menghela napas dan mengelus permukaan foto itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sangat bimbang antara mengikuti permintaan Hisana atau keinginan hatinya sendiri. Jika ia mengikuti permintaan Hisana maka para tetua di klan Kuchiki akan sangat marah padanya tetapi Rukia akan bahagia. Sementara jika ia mengikuti keinginan hatinya sendiri, ia sangat yakin Rukia akan sedih.

Ia masih ingat raut wajah Rukia saat meninggalkan ruangannya. Senyum yang ia paksakan, air mata yang ingin mengalir, dan sayup-sayup isak tangis di kamarnya, semua masih Byakuya ingat.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Hisana?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dan masuklah seorang laki-laki yang sangat familiar di hadapannya.

"Kurosaki.."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kuchiki.."

.

.

-o-

.

.

"_Dimana ini?" tanya Ichigo._

_Ia menyadari kalau ia berada di tempat yang sangat asing sekarang. Semuanya berwarna putih. Ia yakin ia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, berharap bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Namun yang bisa ia temukan hanya warna putih. Ia benar-benar bingung. _

_Dimana ia berada sekarang? Kenapa tidak ada orang disini? Tempat apa ini?_

"_Ichigo…"_

_Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya. Panggilan itu membuatnya terkejut karena ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia berbalik dan menemukan ibunya berdiri di belakangnya._

"_I-ibu? Kaukah itu?" Ichigo bertanya, seakan-akan ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang._

_Masaki hanya tersenyum._

"_Ichigo, jika kamu tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang kamu cintai, jangan pernah lengah sekalipun, peluklah ia erat-erat. Jangan biarkan ia pergi darimu…" ujar Masaki sambil berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Perlahan-lahan, bayangan tubuhnya mulai menghilang._

"_Ibu! Ibu! Ibu!" Ichigo berlari ke arah Masaki dan mengejarnya. Namun, Masaki tetap tidak menghiraukan teriakan Ichigo._

"_IBU!"_

Ichigo membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu dan badannya berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti habis berlari marathon. Ia betul-betul tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya. Ichigo menyandarkan badannya di sandaran tempat tidur dan melirik jam weker yang ada di meja belajarnya. Jam 05.56. Hampir jam 6.

Ichigo meremas rambutnya dan menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Memikirkan mimpinya tadi, ia sedikit ingin tertawa.

"_..jangan biarkan ia pergi darimu.." _Rasanya itu tidak mungkin, Rukia tidak pergi kemana-mana. Ia ada disini. Bersamanya. _Midget _itu pasti sedang tidur lelap di dalam lemarinya. Ichigo berusaha untuk kembali tidur, namun, perkataan ibunya di dalam mimpinya tadi masih mengganggu pikirannya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menggeser pintu lemarinya.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tempat tidur masih rapi dan tidak ada bekas tanda-tanda pernah ditempati.

"R-Rukia..?"

.

.

-o-

.

.

Byakuya menatap Kurosaki Isshin yang kini sedang duduk di depannya.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini, Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya dingin. Tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat sedikit pun kepada sang senior.

"Wah wah wah… kau masih saja tidak hormat dengan seniormu ini. Rupanya menjadi kapten divisi 6 membuatmu tambah angkuh ya..?" ujar Isshin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Tapi apa boleh buat, dari dulu kau memang selalu begitu… Selalu angkuh kepada seniormu. Ckckck…" Isshin melipat kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi.

"Hmm… jika aku bilang untuk membicarakan tentang kisah percintaan antara 2 orang shinigami yang berbeda dunia bagaimana? Tertarik untuk mendengarkan?" tanya Isshin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Byakuya membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Baiklah, bicaralah," sahut Byakuya dengan suara dinginnya.

Isshin pun menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi. Perkataan Ichigo di makam ibunya.. yang begitu putus asa… lalu betapa beratnya suara Rukia saat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Ichigo… dan terakhir, saat Rukia mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada dirinya. Byakuya sudah menebak hal itu semua. Isshin menyelesaikan ceritanya dan memandang Byakuya serius.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Kau akan mencabut perintahmu?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak akan mencabutnya karena aku ingin melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri seberapa besar perasaan anakmu kepada Rukia, benarkah ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan Rukia… Aku ingin melihat itu."

Isshin tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku memberitahu Ichigo tentang kepergian Rukia? Aku yakin ia akan sangat panik begitu mendengarnya," Isshin tersenyum licik.

"Hal itu terserah padamu. Oh ya, beritahu Urahara untuk menyuruh ia sekolah dulu, aku dan Renji akan menjemputnya pulang sekolah."

Isshin bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, calon besan."

Sebelum Byakuya dapat bereaksi, Isshin menggunakan shunpo untuk menghindari amukan Byakuya. Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, sampai nanti."

.

.

-o-

.

.

Ichigo duduk di lantai, punggungnya bersandar di tepi ranjang. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk. Ia sangat-sangat tidak percaya perkataan ibunya menjadi benar. Mungkin inilah firasat seorang ibu, meskipun ia sudah tidak ada di sini bersamanya… tetapi ia akan selalu ada di hati kita.

Rukia pergi…

Benar-benar pergi.

Tanpa suatu tanda-tanda ia akan pergi. Ia hanya pergi begitu saja, mengganggap Ichigo hanya sebagai sampah. Tidak ada surat yang ditinggalkan untuknya, apalagi salam perpisahan.

Kacau. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang.

Jika bisa melihat ke dalam _inner-world_nya Ichigo, kau akan melihat badai dimana-mana. Hujan deras mengguyur tanpa tahu kapan akan berhenti dan disertai petir yang menggelegar. Tidak ada lagi istilah 'Karena kamu, hujan di hatiku sudah berhenti.' Rukia yang sudah menjadi sumber matahari bagi Ichigo sudah tiada.

Rukia sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya. Dan itu berarti Rukia tidak mencintainya.

_She is the sunlight… and the sun is gone…_

.

.

-o-

.

.

Malam sudah berganti pagi. Sinar bulan yang tadinya menghiasi langit berganti dengan cerahnya sinar matahari. Kurosaki Isshin yang baru saja kembali dari Soul Society segera bergegas ke rumah Kisuke Urahara. Sebelum sampai, ia menyembunyikan reiatsunya dulu untuk menghindari Rukia. Jika Rukia tahu hal ini, bisa agak kacau dan tidak seru jadinya.

Jam sudah menunjuk ke arah 8 saat Isshin mengetuk pelan pintu rumah itu. Namun, belum ada yang membuka pintunya. Ia ketuk sekali lagi dan menanti dengan sabar. Akhirnya pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan Kisuke Urahara yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ahh… ada apa, Kurosaki-san?"

"Tolong beritahu Rukia kalau ia disuruh Byakuya untuk sekolah hari ini. Byakuya dan Renji akan menjemputnya seusai pulang sekolah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak beritahu saja sendiri?"

"Hussh! Nanti bisa ketawan rencananya."

"Rencana apa?"

Isshin pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Urahara.

"Menarik sekali. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada acara dengan Yoruichi."

"Acara apa?"

"Ada deh.. nanti kau juga tahu," ucap Urahara sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

"Kutunggu undangannya ya~"

Isshin hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke Urahara dan berlalu.

Sesampai di rumah, Isshin melihat ketiga putra putrinya sedang sarapan bersama, tanpa kehadiran Rukia tentunya. Kedua putrinya tampak makan dengan lahap sedangkan putra semata wayangnya itu makan dengan enggan. Ia bahkan tidak menghabiskan sarapannya. Ichigo beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke arah pintu.

"Ichigo, aku ingin bicara," pinta Isshin.

"Nanti saja, oyajii. Aku telat," ucap Ichigo. "Aku pergi dulu ya," pamit Ichigo dan ia pun pergi. Isshin memandangi pintu itu dan tersenyum.

_Masaki… anak kita benar-benar mencintai perempuan itu, ne?_

.

.

-o-

.

.

Setiba di sekolah, Ichigo langsung duduk di tempatnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan sapaan pagi Keigo, Chad, bahkan Inoue. Ia tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Ia duduk diam dan menoleh ke kursi di sebelahnya. Sang pemilik kursi itu belum datang atau tidak akan datang sama sekali. Namun, ia terkejut saat mendengar teriakan,

"Kuchiki-san~! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi…!" ucap Keigo sambil berlutut di depan Rukia.

Rukia tertawa kecil, tertawa yang sering dipakainya untuk akting, dan berkata, "Terima kasih sudah menungguku, Asano-kun.. Tetapi, sebaiknya kita duduk dulu, baru membahas ini setelah istirahat."

Ichigo yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa terkejut. Rukia tidak sengaja menatap Ichigo, kedua mata itu pun bertemu.

Violet bertemu amber.

Ekspresi bingung, marah, dan kesal bisa dilihat di wajahn Ichigo. Sedangkan Rukia tetap tenang dan dingin meski terlihat matanya sedikit memerah. Rukia berjalan ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo akan menantikan Rukia untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya namun ia salah. Rukia berjalan melewatinya dan menghampiri Ishida. Di samping Ishida memang ada kursi kosong.

"Ishida-kun, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Ishida hanya menjawab, "Ya." Tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun.

Ichigo ingin protes dan memanggil Rukia namun terlambat karena Ochi-sensei sudah masuk. Terpaksa, ia harus membicarakannya nanti.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Waktu makan siang pun tiba dan Ichigo sudah tidak sabar untuk berbicara dengan Rukia. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berputar ke belakang dan menyadari bahwa kursi di sebelah Ishida sudah kosong.

"Hey, Ishida, Rukia mana?" tanya Ichigo.

Ishida menunjuk ke arah pintu dan berkata, "Keluar."

"Ke mana?"

Ishida mengangkat bahunya.

Ichigo mengumpat di dalam hatinya dan segera berlari keluar pintu. Ia berpapasan dengan Mizuiro dan segera menanyakan keberadaan Rukia.

"Kau lihat Ru- Kuchiki-san tidak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tadi sih dia berlari ke arah sana. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ada urusan dengannya. Terima kasih."

Ichigo kembali berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Mizuiro. Dicarinya sosok perempuan itu dari tiap lorong. Pikirannya kembali menerawang saat Rukia menjelaskan tentang dunia mereka yang begitu berbeda kepada Inoue. Hubungan yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk dijalin. Banyak yang akan menentang hubungan mereka. Namun, siapa peduli?

Akhirnya, Ichigo menemukan sosok Rukia yang sedang duduk di bangku halaman. Ia menambah kecepatan larinya dan berhenti tepat di depan Rukia yang terkejut dengan keberadaan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Napas Ichigo masih sesak dan sedikit terengah-engah karena ia sudah berlari kesana kemari.

"Ichigo, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia dengan alis terangkat.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Disini."

.

.

-o-

.

.

Kini keduanya duduk terdiam di bangku tersebut. Masing-masing menjaga jarak dari satu sama lain. Ichigo duduk dengan tangan bertumpu di lututnya sedangkan Rukia duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa tadi kau pindah?" tanya Ichigo memecah kesunyian.

"Aku hanya ingin refreshing," aku Rukia. "Jujur saja, aku bosan melihat rambut oranyemu itu. Jadi aku pindah saja ke sebelah Ishida."

Ichigo menggaruk rambutnya dan tertawa.

"Begitukah? Ahahaha… ternyata aku salah paham. Aku kira kau menghindariku," ujar Ichigo. "Oh ya, tadi pagi kau pergi ke mana?"

DEG!

Inilah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dihindari oleh Rukia. Rukia menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Terus juga kenapa barang-barangmu tidak ada," Ichigo menambahkan.

"Aku di rumah Urahara-san. Semalam ada hollow dan aku terluka agak parah. Jarak rumah Urahara-san lebih dekat daripada Inoue jadi semalam aku tidur di sana. Mengenai barang-barangku, aku meminta Jinta untuk membawanya ke sana karena ada barang penting di situ," ucap Rukia berbohong.

Ia sudah cukup banyak berbohong kepada banyak orang. Sehingga berat rasanya untuk berbohong lagi kepada Ichigo, namun apa boleh buat? Ini demi kebaikan Ichigo dan dirinya sendiri.

"Ooh.. souka.. Aku benar-benar khawatir kau pergi meninggalkanku, Rukia…" Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam dengan mata ambernya.

Hal itu membuat napas Rukia sedikit tercekat dan tambah sesak saat Ichigo mengusap rambutnya pelan. Rukia bersusah payah untuk menahan tangisnya, mengingat ia akan segera pergi meninggalkannya sepulang sekolah nanti.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri. Rukia juga ikut berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas. Tidak baik membuat Ochi-sensei menunggu kedatangan kita," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum. Seyum yang dipaksakan tepatnya.

"Ya, kau benar."

Rukia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika Ichigo menarikanya ke dalam pelukan. Ichigo memeluk erat Rukia seakan ia takut kehilangan dirinya. Rukia berusaha keras untuk tidak terhanyut di dalam dekapan Ichigo namun ia tidak bisa. Ia membalas pelukan Ichigo dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang laki-laki itu.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Rukia…" ucap Ichigo pelan.

Rukia hanya bisa diam. Namun detakan jantungnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ichigo mengecup puncak rambutnya dengan lembut membuat wajah Rukia memanas dan memerah. Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau mengerti, midget?" tanya Ichigo bercanda. Ia menatap Rukia dengan wajah cerah.

Muka Rukia yang tadinya memerah karena malu kini berganti menjadi memerah karena marah.

"Apa kau bilang, baka jeruk?" ucap Rukia sambil menginjak kaki Ichigo keras-keras.

"Argh! Sakit, midget!"

"Rasakan!" Rukia kembali menginjak kaki Ichigo.

Dan pertengkaran antara sepasang remaja yang saling-mencintai-namun-belum-menyatakan kembali terdengar.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Ichigo mengejar Rukia yang sedang berlari keluar sekolah.

"Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Hmm?"

"Nanti kau pulang ke rumahku, kan?"

"Ya, tapi aku akan mengambil barang-barangku dulu di rumah Urahara-san." Rukia kembali berbohong.

Padahal ia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ia akan terus berada di rumah Urahara sampai Byakuya dan Renji datang menjemputnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, Ichigo."

Rukia pun berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum.

Firasat ibunya salah, Rukia tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Ia akan kembali berada di sisinya. Nanti malam.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Ichigo menabrak seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Begitu Ichigo ingin meminta maaf, ia menyadari laki-laki yang ditabraknya itu adalah Renji.

"Renji? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku datang menjemput Rukia."

"Menjemput Rukia? Memangnya ia mau pergi kemana?"

"Ya kemana lagi kalau pulang ke Soul Society."

"Pulang ke Soul Society? Sampai kapan?"

"Ya untuk selama-lamanya. Memangnya Rukia belum menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tidak, ia tidak cerita padaku."

Renji memasang tampang berpikir.

"Kau tahu, saat Rukia mendengar kabar itu dari Byakuya, Rukia langsung menerimanya tanpa penolakan. Namun, kata para pelayan di sana, Rukia langsung menangis di kamarnya. Kau tahu jeruk? Sepertinya kau sangat berharga baginya. Mungkin dia mencintaimu.." ucap Renji lirih.

C-Cinta? Rukia mencintai Ichigo? Berarti perkataan Rukia kepada Inoue itu bohong, itu hanyalah tameng untuk melindungi dirinya.

Ichigo segera meraih shinigami badgenya dan menempelkan ke dadanya.

"Renji, aku titip tubuhku ya…"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ichigo segera bershunpo ke rumah Urahara. Ia melihat Rukia yang baru saja sampai di depan rumah Urahara. Ia segera meraih Rukia dan membawanya ke tepi danau, tidak jauh dari rumah Urahara. Rukia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat menyadari kehadiran Ichigo yang sudah membawanya pergi. Padahal Byakuya sebentar lagi datang.

"I-Ichigo…"

Ichigo mencengkeram erat lengan Rukia.

"Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini kepadaku, Rukia?"

"I-Ichi- aku ti-tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Membohongiku? Itukah hal yang ingin kau katakan?"

Rukia menunduk. Ia sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berbohong.

"Maafkan aku.. Ichigo… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu seperti ini. Aku yakin kau tahu semua ini dari Renji. Setelah ini kau mau apa? Menahanku untuk tidak pergi? Itu mustahil! Nii-sama akan tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Lebih baik kau pergi saja. Selamat tinggal," ucap Rukia dengan nada dingin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya seakan-akan mengusir Ichigo untuk pergi.

Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau bohong," ucap Ichigo dengan yakin karena ia melihat bahu Rukia bergetar. Ichigo yakin Rukia sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya.

Ichigo menapakkan kakinya mendekat ke Rukia dan memegang bahunya. Ichigo memutar badan Rukia menghadap ke arahnya. Bisa dilihat, mata Rukia yang berkaca-kaca dan mulut yang terkatup erat, menahan isakan tangisnya.

Ichigo tersenyum dan berkata, "Tatap mataku dan katakan selamat tinggal."

Namun, Rukia diam saja.

Ichigo menghela napas dan kembali berbicara.

"Kau pasti heran mengapa aku tidak mau pergi meninggalkanmu," ucap Ichigo pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkanmu begitu saja karena aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, mencintai Kuchiki Rukia. Tidak ada orang yang bisa pergi meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya, bukan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan mengapa kau pergi begitu saja. Kau pasti berpikir aku pasti akan melupakanmu seperti angin lalu dan tetap melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa karena kau tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Tapi sayangnya, aku bukan seorang laki-laki normal. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu karena aku mencintaimu." Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Kau itu bodoh, Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil mengecup dahi Rukia.

Tangis Rukia pun akhirnya tumpah juga. Rukia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Ichigo dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, hiks I-Ichigo… Hiks hiks A-Aku juga mencintaimu.. Aku tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkanmu.." aku Rukia sambil terisak.

Ichigo tersenyum dan memeluk Rukia tambah erat.

"Setelah lulus, aku akan meminta restu ke Byakuya untuk menikahimu.." ucap Ichigo.

Gantian Rukia yang memandang Ichigo dengan tidak percaya.

"Walaupun aku belum menyiapkan cincin dan semacamnya, aku ingin memastikannya terlebih dahulu."

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan berlutut di depan Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia… maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakamu dengan segala yang aku puny-"

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena Rukia sudah mencium bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Sebuah ciuman yang lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Rukia. Ciuman itu sangat dalam dan pelan namun pasti. Ichigo menarik Rukia untuk mendekat ke dirinya dan makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Di saat kedua sejoli itu masih berciuman, di balik semak-semak bisa kita lihat ada Byakuya, Urahara, Yoruichi, dan tentu saja Byakuya. Isshin menangis bahagia sambil memegang kameranya yang sudah merekam seluruh kejadian dari awal. Rekaman itu akan digunakannya untuk mengancam Ichigo jika ia tidak menurut.

"Hey Byakuya, kau tidak jadi membawa Rukia pulang?" tanya Urahara.

Byakuya tersenyum saat melihat Rukia tertawa saat Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Rukia mengecup pipi Ichigo. Muka Ichigo memerah dan ia mulai menggelitiki Rukia sampai Rukia tertawa keras. Byakuya menyaksikan betapa bahagianya Rukia bersama Ichigo. Belum pernah ia melihat Rukia tertawa sekencang itu. Ichigo benar-benar laki-laki yang tepat untuknya.

Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak. Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Aku akan membiarkannya tinggal di sini.. bersamanya…"

_Kurasa, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, bukan, Hisana?_

~THE END~

Di sini, author cuma bisa mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada para reader, reviewer, dan teman-teman sekalian yang sudah mensupport cerita ini. Dan author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk tahu cerita ini tamat. Trus kalau endingnya pada gak suka maaf ya, author buru-buru namatinnya. Soalnya besok author mau mudik jadi gak ada waktu buat bikin fic lagi. Padahal ada 3 cerita lagi yang mau saya buat. T.T

Mengenai Lebaran ala Bleach, diusahakan update hari Senin. Jadi Cowok mungkin habis lebaran updatenya dan oneshotnya nanti aja deh hahaha..

Balasan review di chapter sebelumnya:

**Reina Rukii**: Perpisahan memang selalu menyedihkan di antara IchiRuki semoga suka ya endingnya. Dan selamat ulang tahun ya… senpai.. semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Terima kasih sudah mereview.. ^.^

**Nakamura Chiaki**: Salam kenal juga~ Di sini Byakkun gak jahat kok cuma rada nyebelin. Hehehe, gomenasai ya kalau cerita ini pendek. Saya gak sanggup buat yang panjang-panjang karena ada 3 fic yang masih menumpuk dan entah kapan tamatnya =.= Terima kasih atas reviewnya…

**Kyucchi:** Konichiwa, Kyu-san! Daku update sesuai request. Ekspresi Ichigo waktu tau Rukia pergi itu… mmm… baca aja deh.. Makasih atas semua reviewnya ya…. *peluk Kyu-san* Aku tunggu updatenyaaaa…..

**Shirayuki Nee:** Isshin emang rada OOC sih tapi untungnya gak parah-parah amat di sini. Tenang saja, semua pada request happy end jadi saya buat happy end biar gak ada yang sebel ama saya. Hehehe… Terima kasih reviewnya…

**Kokota:** Wah gomen ya, Kokota-san. Bukan Isshin yang ngasih tau Ichi malah jadinya Renji. Kokota-san gak kecewa kan? Aku udah buat jadi lebih panjang lagi kok, spesial buat yg request biar lebih panjang. Jangan marah ya… makasih udah review =D

Dan untuk semuanya terima kasih udah ngereview di chapter-chapter sebelumnya: **Wi3nter, anezakibeech, Aiyuki Akira, Ruki Yagami, Nana naa, Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow, delalice, arum, **dan **Reiji Mitsurugi. **

Buat yang udah favorite story-nya: **Aiyuki Akira, Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow, Ichi Nightray, Kurosaki Miyuki, Reina Rukii, **dan **Shirayuki Nee.**

Buat yang udah alert story ini: **Aiyuki Akira, Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow, Kurosaki Miyuki, Reina Rukii, **dan **Shirayuki Nee.**

Author mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada nama yang sudah saya sebutkan. Dan jika ada yang belum disebutkan, boleh minta buat dimasukin kok *dalam catatan musti review*. Lalu author mau ngucapin 'Selamat Hari Lebaran dan Minal Aidin wal Faidzin' bagi para reader atau author yang merayakan hari Lebaran.

Siang-siang gini biasanya kalo lagi gak puasa kan pasti lagi pada makan siang trus minumnya es teh manis atau es jeruk juga boleh yang segernya mantab banget. *ditimpuk reader* Ok, author gak pengen bikin reader batal karena nanti saya juga batal. Ok, sampai berjumpa lagi di cerita selanjutnya/sequel/update/oneshot/dll. Saya harap reader kangen ama saya hehehe xD

Oh ya, jangan lupa reviewnya. Kritik dan saran saya terima =D

Ja ne!

Outer Space Alien


End file.
